


A world strung with lies, and webbed with deceit

by 3Cheers4Sweet_Revenge



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders sides web series, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Dark Sides, Deceit Sanders - Freeform, Deceit is a sneaky bastard, Gen, Help, Logan is concerned, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Roman is just frustrated, Virgil is anxious, Virgil loves the sides, habitual worrier, holy shit it is 2 am, this is really bad, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Cheers4Sweet_Revenge/pseuds/3Cheers4Sweet_Revenge
Summary: The sides have created a tradition of talking after videos; a time for sharing extra troubles that were not discussed within the video.But Virgil cannot seem to ease his worries; all that is on his mind right now, is Deceit.





	A world strung with lies, and webbed with deceit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction ever so, if you enjoy, or want some more, please encourage my unmotivated ass .

The sides had a tradition, a promise to one another that they would always be there for one another. They adopted a system of gathering shortly after ‘Accepting Anxiety’ was aired; something they continued without verbal agreement.

The sides would duck out one by one, and immediately seat themselves in the mind palace’s living area, where they would bathe in the company of one another after a video.

The topics they had covered as of recent had extracted emotional results, so the system of gathering allowed opportunity for each faucet to simply enjoy the presence of one another; the looming weight of a fued not fogging the air.

Virgil had appreciated this simple action from the others. At first, the anxious trait hadn’t known how to adapt to the sudden friendly environment. He had initially hated the unspoken law of gathering, understanding that this method was only a pity move to accept him. It however became increasingly obvious that this positively benefited every side, as Virgil observed his friends relax in this condition. 

Today’s video was no exception.

Roman was the last to appear in the mind palace, immediately falling back into his chair. Sprawling himself on his back, Roman fixed his eyes on the ceiling and threw his arm over his face; eyes hiden by his elbow. An exasperated groan escaped his lips as he nested himself into his seat; fixing himself into prime-venting-position.

Virgil simply observed from the sofa, where he had retired to in place of his usual lazy boy, sitting a comfortable distance from Patton’s side.

He definitely felt the need to be closer to Pat after today’s scare.

Virgil had perked himself against the sofa’s arm rest, his chin cupped into his palm lazily. The youngest side was not paying attention to Roman’s words, droning out the venting as he simply watched the eldest closely. 

Patton was leaning in on the sofa, nodding along with Roman as the dramatic trait vented, his expression sympathetic. Across from his seat, Logan was sitting in an armchair, also listening.

The two eldest allowed Roman to discuss his distress in being used; playing the role of pawn in Deciet’s cruel game. Roman’s seemingly indestructible ego had been tarnished, leaving him feeling vulnerable.

Hey, Virgil understood that feeling.

Virgil glanced at Roman, offering him a small smile of pity. He understood that, from now on, the dark sides were going to start posing a larger threat, and Roman was going to be more vulnerable than anyone else. Pride could only defend so much against the sinister forces of the dark sides’ chaos.

Virgil would know.

The youngest couldn't help but worry, his gut twisting uncomfortably as he continued to ponder. His thoughts swarmed him as Roman spoke, waves of thick shadow filling his head until he felt dizzy. Water seemingly filled his head, and spilled out of his ears with every new thought; every new possibility of a new side replacing his friends.

Virgil didn't want to be with _them_ again.

As his eyes glazed over, Virgil jumped at Logan’s voice cutting through his swelling thoughts. Logan’s brow was raised, a look of concern expressing itself within the logical faucet’s eyes.

_“Virgil? Are you alright?”_

Virgil replied with a weak smile and forced nod, his lip quivering through the plastered-on content expression.

_"Yeah",_

He responded slowly,

_"Everything is going to be alright"._

And for a brief moment, Virgil saw, like the whisps of a flame, a figure appear and disappear behind Logan; facing Virgil.

The face grinned, his cocky expression sly and knowing.

The figure had winked,

leaving just a twinkling yellow eye in the dark.


End file.
